


Marry Me

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Series: Denny Tumblr Requests [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Benny proposes to Dean, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sam and Cas Approve, Sensuality, Vampire Benny, all of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a tumblr request.</p><p>Benny is a traditional sort. He wants to propose to Dean, but he wants to get permission first. Usually, he'd ask the parents, but Dean's parents are long gone and buried. That leaves Sam and Cas for the vampire to approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> dennyismydestiel is the best person ever and this is the best request ever. hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> (it turned out too long to post to the deanbenny daily drabble collection. sorry not sorry. enjoy!)

They hadn’t often talked about marriage. Not really. There’d been plenty of discussions of settling down, maybe getting a place of their own. Dean would never give up hunting. He’d always be out there helping people, and Benny would never be more than a step behind him. But it’d be nice, Dean said once as they were curled up in bed, if they had a place of their own to go home to at the end of the day. 

“I mean,” Dean had rambled, “the bunker’s home. But I mean, it’d be cool. You know?” 

Benny knew exactly what he meant. He had no problems with it either. He’d be happy no matter where they ended up, as long as they were still together at the end of the day.

The only thing Benny wasn’t sure about, was whether or not Dean would be happy with a ring on his finger too. 

He’d already done his research. He found a ring he wanted to get for his human boyfriend. But it wasn’t enough. Not yet.

Benny was old. He liked to think he wasn’t  _too_ old, but he could admit without shame that he was a tad bit older than the rest of his friends (and hopefully soon, family.) With that brought certain traditions and rituals Benny couldn’t ignore or brush under the rug. 

If he wanted to propose to Dean, he wanted to do it right. And that included asking someone for permission to ask Dean at all.

Normally, Benny knew, he’d have asked Dean’s parents. But they were both long gone and buried. There was no chance of asking them, so that left only two other people. Sam and Cas. 

Benny would rather have thrown himself through purgatory again rather than have to ask them. There was something that squeezed his stomach when he thought about asking his boyfriend’s brother and best friend, ‘Hey, I’d like ta’ marry Dean. That okay with you?” 

No. That didn’t sound appealing at all.

But Benny was driven. He knew what he wanted to do, even if it included perhaps the most awkward conversation he’d ever have in his undead life. 

He waited until Dean left for a pizza and beer run. It was nothing too exciting, but it was just enough to keep Dean away for a solid thirty or forty minutes while Benny took care of business. 

Benny found Sam and Cas in the war room, discussing a possible new case a couple states over. Probably a haunting or something similar. Benny didn’t know, but he figured he’d have time for details later. There were more important things he wanted to discuss.

“Hey Benny,” Sam said when he spotted the vampire, waving him over to take a seat. “We think we might have something when Dean gets back.” 

Benny nodded casually, took a seat at the end of the table where the hunter and angel were in easy sight. 

“Sounds good,” Benny said. He fought to keep his voice calm, cool. He drummed his fingers on the table and hesitantly began, “Uh... Sam? I think I got somethin’ to ask you. And Cas too, I think.” 

Sam looked up at him, eyebrows knit together in confusion. “What’s up? Something wrong?” 

Cas also looked inquisitive, but remained silent. 

Benny shook his head and took a breath. He knew he and Sam were friends now. It’d taken time, and a hell of a lot of proof and rescue of not just Dean, but Sam and Cas too on occasion. But he’d earned the hunter and angel’s trust. 

So he didn’t feel as much fear as he expected as he continued, “I’d like to marry Dean, if that’s alright with you.”

Cas blinked, Sam stared. Benny pulled his hands into his lap and out of sight. He played with his fingers nervously, but kept his gaze up and focused on the two in front of him. 

“Are you... asking for our permission?” Sam asked. He sounded incredulous. Benny couldn’t blame him. Dean was dating a vampire. Dean would do whatever the hell he wanted, and it stood to reason that Benny might feel the same. 

But Benny was nothing but traditional in many cases, this one included. He nodded and replied, “An’ your blessing. It’d mean an awful lot to me.” 

Sam made a choking sound that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Castiel only squinted at them both. A small smile played at the angel’s lips, and he leaned back.

“I have no problem with it,” Castiel said finally. “It will be Dean’s decision, of course. But Dean’s happy. A wedding ring is a natural next step. I have no concerns.”

“Even if it’s to a vamp?” Benny waved a hand to himself, but Cas smiled and shook his head.

“Not at all.” He turned to Sam curiously. “Sam?”

Sam was still staring at Benny in shock. It was beginning to worry him. 

But Cas’s words finally seemed to snap in his ears, and Sam sat up straight.

“Dude, of course you can marry Dean. Sorry, I just... wasn’t expecting anyone to  _ask._ Not for permission, let alone a blessing.”

“But... you don’ mind?” Benny said cautiously. Sam smirked and shook his head, a small laugh escaping him.

“Of course not. You have all the permission in the world, Benny,” Sam replied. “Not sure how much blessings go in our line of work... But you have mine.”

“And mine as well,” Cas added. “When do you plan to ask him?” 

Benny grinned. Even though his heart had long stopped beating, his chest bloomed with warmth. 

“As soon as I get the ring.” 

...

It took a little more doing than Benny would have liked. But by the end of the month, and after explaining the size and shape three times to the jeweler, the ring box was finally in his hands.

He stared down at it for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He’d gotten it. A month after asking Sam and Cas for permission, he’d finally gotten it. Now all that was left was to pop the final question. 

Benny wasn’t one for grand gestures. He knew that. But he wanted to still make it special. So he set a date to ask, prepared everything he wanted to do, and gave Sam and Cas the head’s up of what was coming. They were supportive, and Benny didn’t miss the knowing looks they sent him for the entire day.

They had a hunt that day. It took a few more hours than any of them would have liked, and they all walked away covered in more guts than they expected, but the work was done, and all that was left was to get back to the bunker... and close Benny’s plan officially.

“I’m taking a shower,” Dean declared, not even waiting to get to the bathroom before he started shedding his jacket and extra layers. Benny let him go without complaint and turned to Sam and Cas.

They were both already watching him. Sam gave a thumbs up and a small grin. Cas was smiling as well.

“We’ll be in the library,” Cas said, and a moment later, they were gone too. Benny stood alone in the war room and took a deep breath. It was now or never. 

Usually after a hunt, Benny would be quick to join Dean in the shower. It always slowed their cleaning progress, but neither of them cared. This time was no different. 

Benny climbed in behind his boyfriend under the warm shower spray. Dean hummed his approval as Benny wrapped his arms around his waist and chest, pressing kisses to his jaw and neck. 

“Looking for something?” Dean hummed, pushed back against Benny’s chest and looked back at him. His face and eyelashes wet, it was all Benny could do not to lean and take his entire face in a fiery kiss. But he restrained himself and smiled, wrapped his hand around a bottle of body wash and lathered some into his hands.

“Thought I’d treat ya’ to somethin’ special tonight,” Benny replied and kissed Dean’s cheek. Dean nodded his approval, and a few minutes later, he was humming in blissed out pleasure as Benny worked his body down slowly, taking great care to clean him everywhere he could. 

“Move a little higher and maybe we’ll... hn... get somewhere?” Dean said as Benny knelt. Benny ignored him and pressed a kiss to his thigh, pressed the pads of his fingers into his legs and rubbed them slowly. 

“Maybe later, cher.” 

Dean groaned something unintelligible as Benny reached his ankles and feet. 

After they were done, Benny took great care in drying Dean off, laughing when Dean sputtered around a mouth full of fluffy towel. 

“You’re a dork,” Dean said firmly when Benny unwrapped the towel from his head. Benny grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Among other things ya’ keep tellin’ me,” he replied. Dean scoffed, but didn’t fight when Benny pulled him close and finished drying him. 

“Ready for bed?” Benny asked. Dean mumbled something in reply and nodded. He leaned down and pulled on some sweatpants and an old t-shirt he’d grabbed before the shower. Benny dressed too and took Dean’s hand, led him back to their bedroom with an anxious skip in his step. If Dean noticed, he said nothing, and blindly followed as Benny pressed him into the bed. He kissed Dean’s forehead and leaned away for the side dresser where he kept the ring box. 

Dean’s fingers closed over Benny’s arm and groaned.

“Where ya’ goin...?’” Dean grumbled, tugging loosely as Benny opened the drawer, found what he was looking for, and closed it again.

“Just gettin’ somethin’ for ya.’” 

Dean groaned and flopped onto his back tiredly. “If it’s a condom, you should have taken your chance in the shower.” 

Benny stopped himself from rolling his eyes, but did slide a leg over Dean’s and propped himself up by Dean’s side. 

“Ya’ might want ta’ open your eyes, darlin.’” 

“Bite me,” Dean muttered. But his eyes fluttered open, and gazed fixedly on Benny’s face. “What d’ya got?” 

Benny held up the box, watched as Dean’s eyes narrowed curiously at it. 

“I don’t--”

The box opened, and Dean’s words cut off instantly. His eyes widened. He stared. Benny tried not to let it get to him when Dean stared for a solid ten seconds, not saying a single word. 

“Marry me?” Benny said softly. Dean snapped out of whatever daze he’d been trapped in, and slowly sat up, still staring at the ring in the box. 

“Benny...” There was just a note of hesitation in his voice, and it was enough to sink Benny’s hopes. 

“I understand if it’s not what ya’ want. We don’ have to, but I thought if ya’ wanted we could...” 

Dean’s bright green eyes snapped back up to his, his face twisted in confusion. “You’d actually want to marry  _me_?” He sounded stunned, surprised. Benny frowned, understanding dawning. 

“O’ course I want ta’ marry you. There ain’t anybody else that I’d ever want.” 

Dean stared at him like he was stupid. Or grew a second head. One of the two.

“Benny, that’s not like asking someone to move in with them. Marriage... that’s big. That’s really big. That’s... forever.” 

The unspoken understanding that divorce was a legal thing hung heavy between them, but both of them knew, divorce would never be an option if Dean said yes. 

“Like I said,” Benny said softly. “You’re it for me, Dean. I don’t want anybody else. You’re perfect, whether ya’ see it or not. You are. And I want ya’ just the way you are.” 

A strangled sound escaped Dean’s throat, and his gaze swept back down to the still open ring box in Benny’s hand. 

“Ya’ don’t have to marry me if ya’ don’ want to,” Benny continued gently. “I’ll love ya’ no matter what.”

Dean ran a hand over his face and shook his head. When he looked up at Benny again, his eyes were glistening, and there was a hesitant smile at his lips. 

“I’d love to marry you Benny,” he said finally.

Benny could have sworn he felt his heart pound, but it could have been his imagination. He stared at Dean with wide eyes and sat up straighter. 

“You... You’re sure? We don’ have to--”

Dean cut him off with a kiss. His hands tangled in Benny’s hair, and when he pulled back, his eyes were bright with a light Benny loved. 

“Yes. My answer is yes. I’ll marry you. Anytime, anywhere.” 

“Even in Purgatory?” 

“I’d marry you in Hell if it was the only spot available.”

“You’re pullin’ me.”

“Nope,” Dean kissed him again, gentler this time, and took Benny’s free hand in his.

“Anytime, anywhere. Now is that ring for me or what?” 

Benny beamed. He pulled the ring out of the box and took Dean’s hand in his. He cast one last glance at Dean, but with one nod from his lover, Benny slid the ring on over his finger. 

He looked up at his fiance and smiled. “I love you.”

Dean laughed and kissed him again. 

Neither of them slept that night. The next morning, it seemed no announcement was necessary either. But it didn’t stop Dean from showing off his ring any chance he got. 

And when they were finally married, (by the sea at Benny’s request), neither of them were ever happier.

**Author's Note:**

> me: deanbennylife.tumblr.com
> 
> hope you all liked it!


End file.
